sin_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Basement
First Floor After coming down into the basement, you would be greeted with a bedroom. This bedroom is long gone abandoned by the troll that used to live here. There is a long crack going around the walls of the room. On one of the walls is a large dent from where a dresser used to stand. chunks of broken wood on the ground. The bed that used to be here is now in broken chunks on the floor. The floor below the bed is a bit shattered and burnt. The desk that one held most of the stuff is now broken. its items are a burnt pile on the floor near it. All of the writings on the wall are now faded, the ones along the cracks in the wall can no longer be seen. the writings on the floor can't be read anymore due to the damage the floor has taken. Second Floor This is the floor where all of the kinky stuff happens. 3 of the walls on this floor are covered in sex toys, bondage gear and other things used for a good time. There is a table in the center of the room that has rings along its edge and one large ring at the center. The wall that doesn't have toys on it has a few chains hanging from rings on it as well as a door. Behind this door is a bathroom in the center and 3 other doors. The center door in this area has the words "Cum bucket" on it and the doors on the side are marked with "Cum maker". The center room has a padded floor with a bench in the center, there is a screen hanging from each wall.Two of the walls has holes in them, ranging in size. The other two rooms have a screen on each wall, giving a good view of the center room and whats going on inside of it. Third Floor This is the floor for torture! Along 2 of the walls are a range of sharp things, from knives to even sharp forks. Chains hand from the ceiling. there is a random table against one of the walls. on the wall near the door is a Iron maiden. In the center of the room is a Brazen bull, the fire pit for the bull is dug into the floor. there are little cubby holes in the walls. Some are filled with wood while others have cleaning supplies. Fourth Floor WIP~ Fith floor This floor of the basement holds a dark secret.... Deep within the walls of stone are runes so old that even a dragon lord can not read them. The runes come from a time when the mansion was just a in ground dragon cave. The runes set in place by the dragon father that found the cave. The walls of this room are black from old fires. The ground is smooth from years of heavy paws walking along it. This room is a part of the old cave system that runs deep in the earth. It has random caverns branching out from it. One of the caverns is an old water hole thats spring fed. This is also where the mansion gets it's mana. From the old runes carved into the walls. And from the random dragon bones that are layed to rest in one of the chambers. The blood from the dragons has stained the floors and given the mansion its raw power. Only the ones with dragon in thier blood can use the mana in here. If someone is to steal the mana from a dragon or dragon kin, then it would just be normal mana by that point.